the night is cold but your love keeps me warm
by Tofyuu
Summary: As the Sunny stills for the night, rocking gently with each push of a passing wave like a cradle for their sleeping nakama, Zoro warms Luffy's cold lips with a gentle press of his own chapped ones. [ZoLu, super fluffy oneshot]


The sky is pitch black, the breath that streams out of barely parted lips in contrasting wisps of white. Specks of glittering stars spread above him in elaborate patterns, ones that Zoro has little interest and knowledge of, yet appreciates nonetheless.

The swing he rests upon creaks under his combined weight with Luffy, who is currently wedged in the little space of wood between Zoro's wide spread legs and securely held by a pair of strong, tanned arms that wrap around his torso. With feet planted flat and firm on the ground, Zoro swings slowly, feeling the tough fibres of the rope strain and pull at their mass; the wooden slate of a seat shift forward and back as they rock; the soft rumbles Luffy's untamed giggling sends rippling through his body due to their close contact.

He faintly notes Luffy's animated chatter lead to something along the lines of reaching a winter island soon, snowball fights and snow men building. A contemplative and thrilled sound emits from the back of his throat, at the imagery the ideas bring about. Murmuring an affirmative to his participation, Zoro doesn't even need to see Luffy's face to know that the boy's eyes are shining with wild and mischievous ideas, mouth stretching into an unbelievably large smile at the thought of fun and games with the swordsman by his side.

Snuggling closer to Luffy and ignoring the dry scratching as his straw hat rubs against his chest, Zoro props his chin atop Luffy's fluffy one, eliciting a small noise of grumpy protest from below at the weight of his head, which makes him press harder against it just to hear the loud clamour turn into high pitched whines. Zoro chuckles at that, a deep rumbling sound that reminds Luffy of the rough rolling of waves and heavy crash of thunders.

Nudging back with the top of his head, Luffy's action prompts a quirked eyebrow and downward glance from Zoro. He thumps at Zoro's strong arms wound around his belly, an indication to let go.

Luffy doesn't seem to mind when the grip loosens, albeit with a confused look drawn on the swordman's face, doesn't seem to mind as the pleasant warmth leaves his stomach, leaving it's jacket covered surface exposed to the chilly air, doesn't seem to care of how Zoro nearly topples backwards and hits his head on the lawn deck from his impromptu, clumsy, limbs-flailing-everywhere twist to face his green-haired lover.

While Zoro regains his balance and chides Luffy for his ungainly methods of changing positions, Luffy laughs, sending puffs of white into Zoro's face, causing his disgruntled expression to morph into something more akin to childish displeasure, which Luffy pokes and grins at, of course.

Then Zoro notices his lover's red tinged nose and the red splotch that dashes across his face from ear to ear, and idly makes a remark of it, asking him if he was cold and if so they should probably head inside and get warm. Snaking his arms around Zoro's neck, Luffy tilts his head to one side, asking, why, when there was other things they could do to keep warm while staying outside, even with his lack of interest in intimate activities.

A faint chuckle makes it way out of Zoro's mouth, the ends curved in a wicked grin as he asks, may he demonstrate, and as Luffy nods his head enthusiastically, smile as radiant as the twinkling stars that decorate the sky above, ones that Zoro had been admiring just minutes ago.

As the Sunny stills for the night, rocking gently with each push of a passing wave like a cradle for their sleeping nakama, Zoro warms Luffy's cold lips with a gentle press of his own chapped ones, gaining delight in the way he notices the tip of his captain's ears flushes crimson from not just the low temperature; the way Luffy closes back in moments after they part to steal many more sweet kisses from his first mate who indulges him every time he requests.

Under the canopy of stars, the lovers part lips, knock their foreheads together as their faces split into mirroring grins, causing another round of boisterous laughter full of life and happiness to erupt, contentment and pure love written all over their faces.

Because just to be in one another's arms was Heaven for both.

* * *

><p>AN: just something really fluffy i whipped up when trying to relax and let words flow for zolu lmao

the ending's a lil sappy but idk how else to end it ahah;;


End file.
